


Abracadabra

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [60]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray Is A Warlock, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clary is a warlock, and Isabelle is a Shadowhunter-- that doesn't stop Clary from falling for her.





	Abracadabra

Clary snorted as Magnus waxed poetic about this Shadowhunter he'd met, who was apparently so gorgeous angels themselves would weep. She seriously doubted that there was any amount of beauty to distract from a Shadowhunter's superiority complex. "How long are you going to keep talking about him?" she interrupted after a solid twenty three minutes.

He glared at her, putting his ring-laden hands on his hips. "Well if you're going to be like that, I'll talk to Ragnor."

"Right, cause he's going to be so much more understanding," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I would've thought that out of all my friends, you would be the one most understanding."

"Because I'm the youngest?"

"Because you're the one less likely to rain on my parade. And now look at you: proving me wrong."

Clary opened up her mouth to say something back, but she stopped when the buzzer to his apartment sounded. Magnus scowled, stomping over and barking into the speaker, "What?"

" _It's the shadowhunters that keep bothering you_ ," came the dry reply.

"Is Alexander with you?"

" _Yes._ "

Magnus hit the button that would let them in and stepped away. Clary stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You're letting them up just because you think Alexander's hot?"

Magnus shrugged, uncaring. "I've done worse for far less."

"Shadowhunters are queerphobic as all fuck, Magnus. What makes you think he's going to throw all that away for a warlock he barely knows?"

"He's going to get to know me, realize I am a delight, and we will be very happy together, thank you for asking. You're young, Clarissa-"

"Don't call me that unless you want to get your ass kicked," she mumbled, and was largely ignored.

"-and I think you will find, as you get older, that you don't have the energy to care about anyone's societal conventions if they inconvenience you."

"So you're ignoring the issues within the Clave because they would 'inconvenience' you?"

"That's right."

Someone knocked on the door, and Magnus went over to answer it, a large smile overtaking his face. "You're not the one I want to see," he said, brushing whoever was in front to the side. "Ah! There you are."

The first one to walk through looked exactly like what Clary expected from a Shadowhunter: smirking and cock-sure. His eyes trailed curiously over her scales, but he snapped his eyes away after a few seconds. Strangely, she thought it was out of respect for her and not because he was uncomfortable. Huh... maybe Magnus had a point with this group, even if the only one he talked about was the one he had a crush on.

Magnus was practically hanging off the next one-- tall, dark, and handsome and undoubtedly Alexander. Behind them was another Shadowhunter, a woman this time, and Clary's breath caught. She glanced at the one Magnus was infatuated with, then back to the woman. Siblings, it looked like, and maybe there _was_ something special here because Clary would gladly get on her knees for that one. The other person in the group came as a bit of a shock. "Simon?"

He blinked. "Clary? What are you doing here? Are those scales?" He gasped, delighted. "Are you a _dragon_?"

"Dragons aren't real. I'm a warlock."

"Why couldn't I see them before? Was it a Sight thing? Wait no, someone else would have noticed something was wrong." He frowned, trying to think of an explanation.

"It was a spell. Like," she waved a hand at the Shadowhunters, of which Simon was apparently one, "a glamour rune for them. Oh hell, your mom is the one everybody's looking for isn't she?"

"Yeah," he said, a touch sheepishly. "We actually needed to ask Magnus for a favor."

"Not a favor," the woman Shadowhunter cut in with a smile at Clary, then, like an afterthought, she smiled at Magnus. "We understand that as High Warlock you are quite busy, and by no means cheap to hire. This would be part of our ongoing agreement. I'm sure the Clave wouldn't mind accommodating for your friend as well," she said, winking at Clary and tossing her hair over her shoulder to show off a top that was surely not up to safety standards with how much skin it showed.

Clary would have put it out of her mind as idle flirting, except for the way everything in her posture screamed _interested_. "I'm sure we'll find some way to help. Right?" she said, looking at Magnus, who looked infuriatingly smug.

"Of course we will. What seems to be the problem little mouse?"

"Did you just call Simon a mouse?" Clary asked. Magnus ignored her, but that was probably for the best.

* * *

"Oh my god! I'm blind!"

Clary detached from Izzy with a wet smack, glancing over to see Magnus and Alec standing in her doorway, looking varying levels of uncomfortable. "That's what knocking is for, you prick! Get out."

"Well who has sex on the couch when their friends have a key to their apartment, I ask you."

They weren't having _sex_ , they were just kissing. Admittedly, Isabelle's shirt was off, but it had barely been on to begin with. She had one arm across her chest to preserve some dignity, but luckily Alec was looking the complete opposite direction so that he wouldn't catch even a peek. Magnus, however, didn't look like he was going to leave and tell her to call him when she had a moment, so Clary did the only thing she could think of: threw a shoe at him.

He squawked, batting it away. "What was that for?"

"Get _out_!"

Isabelle laughed when Alec had to grab Magnus's hand and drag him out of the apartment, mumbling an apology and a reminder to use protection. She moved her arm when the lock slid into place, putting her hand around the back of Clary's neck and pulling her back down. "Still in the mood, I hope?"

"Always," Clary assured her, sucking on her bottom lip for a moment before kissing her again.


End file.
